Zelda truth or dare my way
by phantomlink959
Summary: My first attempt at a fan fic reveiw and send in your dares for any zelda charactersd that includes the three goddesses on hold till i get more reviews thats right im holdign this one hostage.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Link:the almighty author does not own Zelda but if he did I would talk in every game and Navi would not exist.

Hi I am the author and these are the zelda characters for this first chapter I am doing a few dares of my own and asking the readers to post replies with more so lets begin

First up Link do the macarena a tutu and ballet slippers. Link does the macarena in a tutu and ballet slippers then hides in a closet out of embarrassment That was classic Ok next up Navi Give link advice on how to kill something he does not know how to kill

Navi: NEVER "hides in a light socket" (What she is a glowing ball where else could she hide? Link get the fairy remover "link runs off to get the fairy remover/ glass bottle" "i use the fairy remover/glass bottle to trap Navi (Stupid fairy) then forces her to tell Link how to kill something he doesn't know how to kill turns out that was a bad idea "is chased by a small dog weilding Link" Noooooooo my one weakness tiny foot eating dogs "I melt"

Well that conclude this first chapter R&R with that little button down there yeah the green one.


	2. Chapter 2

OK Navi your turn

Navi:"PL959 does not own zelda if he did I would not exist."

Good fairy.

OK time for chapter 2 credit for this chapter goes to Link-hammer my first reviewer and favorite author lets start.

haha lol. How about Nayru going throwing lightning bolts at Navi, then Din blasting her fairy hide (Navi's) with fireballs and then Farore gets that pesky fairy and blasts her out of a cannon and into a nearby brick wall. I'm happy with any dare that destroys Navi!!

~Link-hammer~

Alright navi get on the target "Navi climbs on the target" Nayru your up "Puff of blue smoke." "Nayru pulls out a bazooka that shoots a cluster of blue lightning at Navi"Good author powers activate"Navi is revived" Din your up. "Puff of red smoke" "Din pulls out a magic flamethrower and uses it on Navi" and last but not least My personal favorite Farore "Puff of green smoke" "Farore pulls out an emerald green cannon and uses it on the incinerated fairy sitting on the indestructible target"

Navi : I will destroy you Phantomlink "Pulls out a flaming electrified cricket bat" DIE!!!

PL959: Save me!!!

Thanks you linkhammer for the idea of the cricket bat unfortuantely it seems to have exorbed the lightning and caught fire. Well thanks Link-Hammer for the review and I am hoping the next one will be longer just R&R with that green button down there on the bottom And it will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Saria:Phantom-link does not own zelda if he did I would have a more important part in ocarina of time.

___________________________________________________________________________________Welcome to chapter 3 we have a few dares today lets see them

I liked the way you made my dare come to life. OK Link can cook up a huge pot (and I mean huge) of spaghetti and mince or something similar, eat half of it and then pour the rest on top of Ruto (ha, take that fish-woman!) who can then be chased around by little fairies (including Navi dressed like a ninja) yelling "FEED ME!!"

I want Impa to run around with a bucket on her head, screaming "I'M A SPACE ALIEN" whilst being chased by a horde of enraged cuccos (chickens) armed with bazookas and weapons of mass destruction.

Cheers  
~Link-hammer~

OK Link get cooking "Link makes a 20 gallon pot of spaghetti and eats half of it" Now dump the rest on ms creepy fish lady Ruto "Link dumps it on ruto and every fairy /spirit/he;per link has ever had float into the room and start chasing her with forks and knives yelling feed me" Awkward now lets continue IMPA get in here "Annoying flash of annoying light" OK no more deku nuts.

Impa:Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!

OK here's a bucket and your lines. "Impa puts the bucket on her head"

Impa:I'm a space alien "Runs around yelling the same thing over and over then collapses from lack of oxygen caused by the bucket and not stopping to breath" Cool. Link-hammer I need some help over here the cuccos aren't angry enough for you dare "Link-hammer walks out with his hammer and starts playing whack a cuckoo" OK good now run and hide so they see Impa not you "puts on a camouflage suit and sneaks smelling salts over to Impa then runs away" Good good "Impa wakes up and puts the bucket back on then runs around yelling I'm a space alien then is chased by cuckoos with nukezooka's"

___________________________________________________________________________________well that concludes our show next time my co-host will be doing all the work because I am on vacation "pulls out sunglasses and a Hawaiian shirt" Bye everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Ganondorf:Phantom does now own zelda if he did the boss battles with me would be way more epic.

__________________________________________________________________________________Phantom:welcome to chapter 4 I will now see what dares we have today.

ha-ha lol. Darunia can build a giant tower made from Uranium and sticky-tape and then Zelda can demolish it using only her head and a rubber ducky.  
Dark-Link can wear a wedding dress and go for a walk through the Gerudo Desert with a mentally deranged redead.

~Link-hammer~

Darunia: Yay finally my plans of a giant tower have been realized and lucky me it has to be made with the supplies I had planned "builds a huge 50 story tower" Zelda get out here "pink sparkles as zelda appears" Get to work "Zelda eats all the sticky tape and the tower melts onto Link who happened to be walking by randomly" Sorry link. Link-hammer get out here. Yes phantom? Force dark link into this wedding dress I stole from ruto that she was going to wear to her "wedding" with link or should I say while dragging him kicking and screaming into a wedding chapel then getting arrested for kidnapping.

Link-hammer:OK "forces dark link into the dress as link starts laughing uncontrollably" Dark link I would like to introduce you to Steve the deranged redead who thinks he is a like-like have fun

Steve the redead:"starts wobbling around like a like-like (lol a made a pun) and starts sucking on dark links shield" Bye "shoves the pair through a portal to Gerudo dessert"

Dark link:Save me from the crazy redead!!!

Phantom:NEVER!!! "insert cliche evil laugh"

__________________________________________________________________________________Phantom:well that concludes today's chapter see you later peeps. phantom out!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own zelda.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------OK time for our 2 dares that have been submitted by link-hammer. Link-hammer:Yay my dares "pulls out his hammer and a chisel and carves the dares into the wall then pounds navi into the floor with it"

OK what do these dares say?

AWESOME!! Now we need Ganondorf walk around the Market Place whilst carrying around a teddy and wearing a rubber ducky on his head. Then him and Nabooru have to swap their clothes. After that I reckon that Rauru should start break dancing on the roof of castle town

~Link-hammer~

Gannondork get in here! "gannondork walks into the room" OK I'm lazy and your name is long so from now on we call him dorky.

Dorky:Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssss!!!

Alright now we need the rubber ducky of doom and Howard the worlds most awsome stuffed bear he may not be a teddy bear but he is a stuffed animal. "Howard floats into the room wearing a bandanna as a cape" Yay Howard "rubber ducky of doom slides out from under Howard's cape" Yay ducky of doom.

OK dorky go time"Dorky puts the rubber ducky on his head not knowing it ad super glue on the bottom" Now pick up Howard. "Dorky picks up Howard the most awsome stuffed bear to have ever been made" [time skip 30 minutes] "Dorky walks into hyrule market place and is suddenly incinerated by Howard's awesomeness" that was pretty cool and Howard remains unharmed. "Types dorky back to life" OK noobooru get in here I don't like you but i can still make you do embarrassing things. "Enter the noobish sage of spirit" OK magic clothes swapping powers activate!!! "Cloud of smoke with dramatic flash of light" now that they have swapped clothes I really should make it more embarrassing so "Dorky turns into a girl version of himself"

* * *

Me:Lol OK now that I've had my fun Rauru start dancing but first "More smoke with another dramatic flash of light" Now once the smoke clears you can see what I did "Smoke cleared revealing rauru in gangsta/rapper outfit" dance fatty dance. "insert cliche evil laugh here" He he funny fat man dance "Pulls out web-cam and posts live feed on MySpace" Yay now the whole world will laugh at the fat ugly sage of light!!! "Link sneaks up in front of rauru who at this point Is on top of the tallest building in all of hyrule and pushes him off" I did not see that coming. Well that concludes this chapter peace and see ya later.

* * *

Sorry about the slight editing of you reply Lh had to hide that he was going to fall I also fixed some spelling errors so my computer wouldn't yell at me again. 


End file.
